Avatar: A New World
by psycho12345
Summary: The first chapter isn't part of the main plot. It supports it, but it is just a look into the past, as it is titled. This series is based on Nickelodeon's "Avatar" and pertains to it's original ideas. Yet, it is in a different setting.
1. Chapter 1: A Look into the Past

Chapter One: A Look into the Past

It had been a few months since Fire Lord Ozai had his firebending powers banished from him due to his cruel nature that descended down to him from his forefathers; including Sozan, who started the Tri-Nation War. Aang has returned to the Southern Air Temple to restore the culture and castle that once held some of the airbending people. Using Toph, an amazing earthbender from Ba Sing Se, and Aang's earthbending, they were able to restore some of the structure of the temple. Katara, a Southern-Tribe waterbender, could use her abilities to clean the stone of the abandoned temple. Sokka, a Southern Water Tribe warrior, could hunt for food and keep watch for suspicious activity outside of the temple, as there was still some tension since the war was recently ended. Little did they know the temple would have been used as a temple for a training facility…

Aang and Toph met up with Katara and Sokka at the Dining Hall in the temple. They were talking about what they had accomplished throughout the day when Aang decided to share the news of his latest quest that must be completed by the time summer comes around. He must go see Fire Lord Zuko. Aang had mastered airbending as a child with the monks, and in less than a year, mastered water and earthbending. Being that everyone had been working constantly for months after the Final Battle of Ozai, which ended the war, the temple was coming along fine and the three of them could finish the job without Aang. He needed to become a full-realized avatar soon to protect the nations. He must go to the Fire Nation to seek a master, his friend, Fire Lord Zuko. He set off for the Fire Nation the next morning on Appa, taking Momo with him.

Heading Northwest via Sky Byson, Aang set off for his journey to seek the Fire Lord at the break of dawn. He encountered many people and creatures on his way, but one fellow with a Bear caught his eye the most. It was the ex-King of Ba Sing Se. He had tattered clothes and his Bear was showing ribs. The Dai Li had banished him from the city and Long Feng took ownership of the throne. After giving him some survival tips, he apologized and left to complete the task he had given himself.

Arriving in the Fire Nation, he set off to find Zuko. When he got to the throne, he was distraught to find Azula, crowned, in the Lord's Throne. As soon as Aang saw her, a lightning bolt was shot at him and he redirected it (a technique he learned from Zuko that Iroh created from studying the art of waterbending) into the ceiling, causing a candled chandelier to fall from far above.

Since he had learned the basics (and then some) from Zuko before the Final Bottle of Ozai, this was an official, formal Agni Kai. Assuming the honorable codes of the ancient Agni Kai, the fight commenced. Aang was diligent and, using earthbending techniques, he waited for Azula to strike. She shot her first strike from her feet across the floor, giving him a striking point. He shot a basic stream of fire from above and created fire whips as Azula was recovering. As she shot two fire disks at him she augmented his stream of fire and shouted, "Ready for a rematch avatar? I've got a task from my father, ex-Fire Lord Ozai, to bring you to him!"

"Oh really?" Aang questioned. "Why don't you say hello to him once I send you back to the boiling rock where you will rot!" He didn't know why, but he felt so much anger towards her. Even when he lost his beloved Bison, he never seemed to verbally show his anger this much. She then used her trademarked blue jet propulsion to get close up to Aang, but he used earthbending to throw her off and augmented the rest of the fire near him and throwing her into the official Agni Kai room of the palace.

"How ironic, I'll do to you what my father did to Zu-zu in this very room!" Azula declared.

"Usually, it's only customary for friends to call each other nicknames. You may be his sister, but you are pathetic and evil! You are nothing more than meat that belongs in a cell!"

It was then that Aang conjured dual fire whips and began attacking with rage that had built up over the past year for royal fire nation members. Azula had no way of stopping him. Even though he didn't have much training and she was a prodigy in the art of firebending, she was still fighting the avatar that had fought with her many times before. She used what little skills in defense that any firebender would have to try to defend herself. She was cornered and the battle was over. Aang had called for guards and they took her to the Boiling Rock after ceasing her. Before they had a chance to take her away, he shouted out to her, "where is Zuko?"

"You didn't hear about Zu-zu? He and Mai left to go to you along with alliances in and out of the fire nation. They are trying to form a pathetic little training army and bring back the air peoples." Aang Blacked out…


	2. Chapter 2: Jiao Long

Chapter Two: The New Avatar - Jiao-long

Three hundred years had passed and the descendents of Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Mai, Zuko, and other people from the four nations had lived in the Southern Air Temple since Aang and his allies came to refurbish the castle. The goal that was sought out by Zuko was to create an elite force of trainers while recreating the airbenders' civilization. He also wanted to be the Fire Lord and took leave to train Aang and record scrolls; as he and Aang mastered the art and created unique techniques that turned natural weaknesses in the bending style into strengths, as Aang did with other masters such as Katara and Toph. Aang and Katara had a wedding in the location of the Southern Water Tribe and returned to the Southern Air Temple having six children as they aged: two being waterbenders and four being airbenders. Aang also recorded scrolls on how to perform energybending techniques, but these scrolls became sacred as no unworthy bender was thought to use the power to decide the fate of one's spirit. As the people in the Southern Air Temple had children and more people immigrated in to keep reproducing, benders of earth, water, and fire were relocated to their own nation after training to become masters who were in charge of their own school. Air benders were to stay in the temple and study the arts. Eventually, the people grew enough to expand to other temples, where appointed descendents of Aang, Zuko, and Toph were the rulers.

In the Western Air Temple, a man named Baojia (a descendent of the now deceased Avatar Aang) ruled over all of the airbenders. He was a master airbender and was the father of the most recent Avatar: Jiao-long, a firebender. The world seemed to be a different place, as now people from different nations would breed and the offspring could be benders of any of the elements. However, Jiao-long being the avatar could master all four elements, took the appearances of a firebender and first learned firebending techniques. Once he reached ten, he was told and his life filled already with loads of training, as all peoples in airbending temples lived, was introduced to his forefather Avatar Aang's sacred writings explaining to him the life and duties of the avatar. This was now the ritual for the avatar to go through.

In order to officially become the Avatar, one must go through the ritual that Aang set up hundreds of years ago. Trying to keep the world from spiraling into another war he sealed these writings in the air temples so that once an avatar was identified, he would be sent to the air temple in which was closest to his region. He would then study the art of his own bending style, and then learn the next in the sacred sequential order. As he mastered the elements and could win a duel of a master in each style, he could return to his region in which he was born to be a ruler or leader of an elite force such as the ancient Dai Lee. Three times a year, he would take leave from duties and go to the other regions to check up on all of the rulers in the other three nations. However, Jiao-long seemed to have trouble with the scrolls that Aang had put together. He didn't seem to grasp the new ways of the avatar and liked the traditional route that Avatar Rokou and others before him. He wanted to travel the world on his own and then settle down on a small island of the Fire Nation. His father, Baojia was mortified when Jiao-long confronted him about this.

Jiao-long was granted his wish and set off to find his own masters the traditional way, but he was banished from ever returning to any of the Air Temples. This action both pleased him, and made him suffer the feelings of loss and distraught. He had always wanted to be a traditional Avatar, but the thought of him losing any hope of mastering airbending (the next element he was supposed to master) and losing all the family he had permanently made rage build up inside him; making him an excellent bender, especially in firebending.

Jiao-long had no choice but to master waterbending, then earthbending. He set off for the Northern Water Tribe, hoping to find a master who would be willing to teach him. However, Jiao swore to get revenge on his father, and the people of the Western Air Temple.


	3. Chapter 3: A Man Named Guru

Chapter Three: A Man Named "Guru"

It had been a month since he and his Fei She had left the Western Air Temple, and Jiao-long had been regretting telling his father he wished to master the four elements such as an early Avatar did. He had no training in survival, as he was young and only studied the ways of the monks and bending, of course. His firebending seemed to be at its peak, and he was already one of the most dangerous young people. The only reason that he could think of for feeling all the power in his bending was that he had a bigger drive now. Since he learned that he was the Avatar, he felt more powerful, but now he had a quest that could take almost his entire youth to fulfill: take down the Air Temple of the West. He had assumed the name of a great Fire Nation general: Lóng xi, or, Dragon of the West.

While traveling to on Fei She, he settled down one night early as he had a lot on his mind. Jiao had been traveling for about a week and was hungry and tired. He hadn't eaten in a few days until that morning when he found a berry bush, but they were poisonous, giving him a stomach ache.

"You should not eat strange things you find, good sir." Jiao heard.

"Who's there? I'm fully capable of defeating whoever you are!" He shouted.

"Do not be alarmed, good sir. I am Guru; legend has it that I am a reincarnation of another great person in history, just like you! In fact, when the world was in chaos, the one who is said to be me in a past life has a connection to one of your past lives, Avatar Aang of the Southern Air Temple. If you would let me, I would be honored to teach you of the Avatar State, just as I have done for you before."

"The Avatar State?"

"Oh this is not good at all. You see, when your body senses severe danger, you automatically go into a state of retaliation, known as the Avatar State. Even though your past lives have been dead for years, you are still one being and are connected with the knowledge of all of the Avatars. When you are in the Avatar State, you are virtually unstoppable."

"All right! Let's turn the key and start kicking some butt!"

"Now, now, good sir. Part of the responsibilities of being the Avatar is learning to mature faster than the ones around you, especially in these new ages. You must calm yourself, take this seriously, and take on the challenge of becoming an adult at a young age."

"But that isn't fair, Guru! I never asked to be the Avatar. I never agreed to terms to become it either! Everyone my age is having fun and is still at home, being loved by the ones around them. Yet, now I'm forced to leave my home to travel the world, never returning just because I don't like the customs we are now forced to abide by!"

"I understand, good sir. But what has happened in the past cannot be changed. Avatar Aang was wise and lived a very long life. His standards he set for you and your people may not be so favorable, but they are successful. Besides, he was, and is, _you_."

"It still isn't fair."

"Enough! If you wish to sit around and complain about how hard your life is, then be my guest. Your own past lives almost all had harsher lives, as you grew up in a civilization that its main goal is to take care of all of your needs and teach you the information you need to know to be successful. I'll be waiting for you to start your training over here, when you grow up come and find me."

"Yes, sir." Jiao was infuriated with Guru. He didn't know if he wasn't anything more than an insane old man, but he decided to give him a chance. He needed all the help he could get. Jiao hadn't even ever heard of anything called the Spirit World! Yet, Guru was speaking about it as if some of the words he was saying were words that everybody used daily. He didn't know what he was getting himself in to. He was, for the first time in his life, befuddled.

"I wish to learn from you, Sifu Guru." Jiao-long requested.

"Then let's get started, good sir." Guru smiled. "I'm going to ask you to first, forgive your father-"

"Baojia, please call him by his name. He is not my father." Jiao interrupted.

"Please, you must forgive your fa-, Baojia, for banishing you. You will return one day, but you must forgive him first. After we finish our lessons, I will speak with, pardon me but, your father. You may not respect him as such, but he is technically still your father."

"You really think I'll be able to return?"

"Yes. You are the Avatar after all. That comes with its own honor, and you must protect it, good sir. Now, enough chitter-chatter, time for training! Now, assume battle stance." Jiao did. "That is weak. You can easily be knocked down, like so." Guru simply kicked the inside of his right ankle and he crumbled to the ground. "See? Now, bend your knees. You haven't learned about earthbending yet, but you will and the earthbenders technique is all in their stance. Bend your knees, widen your stance, and stay strong. As you know with firebending, you must breathe properly, or you will be weak. Also in earthbending, you must wait and respond with a move of your own. Never strike first. In waterbending, you must feel the flow of your surroundings, or you will not be able to gracefully attack your opponent with the elements, making it harder to battle naturally. Finally, in airbending, you never look for a fight, or even seek to strike directly. This is similar to earthbending, where you wait for one to move first. Also, as in firebending, your power comes from the flexing of your abdomen."

"So all they are all connected, just as Avatar Aang said!"

"Just as you said, good sir." Guru smiled. He did that a lot.

"But wait, what about waterbending? You haven't said anything about that so far!"

"Ah, but waterbending is all of the elements turned into one massive defense mechanism. You see, some used to believe that waterbending was destined to be different than any other bending, simply because it was the only style that wasn't learned from animals! Sky Bisons taught the Air Nomads, Dragons taught Sun Warriors, and Badgermoles taught the two lovers: Oma and Shu. However, Water Tribes learned from the moon, making them the only benders not to have learned from animals."

"So….waterbending isn't connected with the other three?"

"Wait, good sir. Tui and La, the Ocean and Moon Spirits took form into coy fish, making them no longer spirits, but animals. So they are related in that way."

"But the other benders are connected by how they fight?"

"Be patient, good sir. Earthbenders manipulate the earth to defend themselves and then attack, mastering neutral jing."

"What is jing?"

"Jing is the style of fighting in which you choose. Waterbenders use defensive moves to counter and use their opponent's strengths into their own weaknesses, similar to the earthbenders' neutral jing. Firebenders deal with a very deadly matter, unlike the waterbenders. However, both of these two bending styles depend on the bender to shift the shape to a form that turns something either deadly or serene, a strong attacking force. Airbenders are a rather calm and levelheaded people, like the sea. Both water and airbending styles are graceful, and flowing; even though an airbenders attack depends on the force in a single blow."

"You are explaining how similar everyone is, but Rokou and the Monks say that the four nations should be separate, and never to be interfered with. How can these two statements both be true, Guru?"

"The Moon and Ocean Spirits rely on a never ending form of a push and pull concept. In order for balance, there must be a push for every pull. Otherwise, the world would be unbalanced."

"So even though we are a part of a whole, we are still a part and without that the world would be uneven and chaotic?"

"Exactly, good sir. It is time that your training shall commence."

"But you said that I would only be learning how to master the Avatar State?"

"Did I?"


End file.
